gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Tarot/Trial
Infos When given to the Astrology table: *Tower - add 100hp *Priest - Cast icicle *Fool - cast bless *Lover - add 10 attack and 10 power Mirror stats: * 2500HP, 85 Attack * Launch an attack every 3 rounds to deal double damage * For every 40% HP lost, deals 500 points of damage Methods Requirements : 5 star Ghost Captain. Method 1: Take NO titles. In the shop buy: *'1x more of The Lovers card' *'3x The Tower' *'3x The Priest' *'3x The Fool' Turn: *'1.' Use one The Fool card, increasing your defense. *'2.' Use one The Tower card. Absorbs damage. *'3-6.' Give The Lovers to the Astrology Table four times. Increases your Attack and Power. During this the Boss will attack twice and the Tower will absorb both hits and be destroyed. *'7.' Give The Fool to the Astrology Table. This casts Bless. *'8.' Give The Priest to the Astrology Table. This casts Icicle. *'9-11.' Attack the boss three times while he's stunned. *'12.' Use The Tower. Boss attacks, absorbed by The Tower. *'13.' Attack the boss once. Boss counter attack absorbed by The Tower. *'14.' Give The Fool to the Astrology Table. Casts Bless. *'15.' Give The Priest to the Astrology Table. Casts Icicle. Boss has lost 40% life and attacks for 500. This hit is absorbed by and destroys the Tower. *'16-18.' Attack the boss three times while he's stunned. *'19-20.' Attack the boss twice more. He'll counter attack and actually hit you for the first time. *'21.' Use The Tower. Boss attacks, absorbed by The Tower. *'22.' Give The Priest to the Astrology Table. Casts Icicle. Boss has lost another 40% life and attacks for 500. This hit is absorbed by and destroys the Tower. *'23-25(26).' Attack three(may be four, depending on Sage and Ghost Captain's development) times while the Boss is stunned and win. N.B. Kudos to SweetGoat from GDMaze Alternative Approach: The above ALMOST worked for me. Unfortunately the Tower (and its 140 life) was being destroyed before the first 500 attack. Simply swapping steps 12 and 13 enabled me to complete the challenge, though I ended with 30 life. EDIT: I had no checkers, so I had to do a little re-arranging to for two purposes: A.) to make 3-round icicles prevent 2 attacks, and B.) I had to attack without bless once or twice so that my third tower could absorb the second 500hp special attack instead of dying to the boss's 4round attack + counterattack to my normal hit. So basically: Step 8 I hit a few times until the counter was 1 before casting icicle. I dropped my 2nd tower with the boss at 1510hp and then hit once. I hit it again without bless to avoid the failure scenario described in B.), leaving the boss at around 1350hp. 5 blessed hits * 146 damage is 730, and my icicle did 220hp, so bless + hit until counter is at 1, then cast icicle. --chaqke Method 2: ''' *Buy: Tower (3), Priest (4), Fool (3). *Use Priest. Put Lover (3) on table. *Put Fool on table followed by Priest. Attack 5 times. Use Tower. *Put Fool on table, then Priest. Attack 3 times. Use Tower. *Attack once. Put Fool on table. Use Tower. *Put Priest on table then Attack till Boss dies. Method 1 and 2 were not working for me (5 star Ghost Cap, 4 star Sage, 505 HP Tarot during the fight). Instead, I made a slight modification to Method 2 and survived with 22 HP. 5 star Checkers likely required (my Tower had 160 HP) '''Method 3: *Almost the same as Method 2, except buy Tower (3), Priest (3), Fool (4). *Use Fool, Put Lovers (3) on table *Put Fool and Priest on table, Attack 5 times, Use Tower *Put Fool and Priest on Table, attack 3 times, Use Tower *Attack until boss has 2 turns left, Put Fool and Priest on table *Attack once or until mirror is almost 80% dead, Use Tower, kill boss. External Links *